


Lit

by twiniitowers



Category: The Omen (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 09:59:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18386165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twiniitowers/pseuds/twiniitowers
Summary: Damien and Mark Thorn in an uncertain world.





	1. Lit

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing.
> 
> Characters created by David Seltzer.
> 
> A Hollywood version of a Hollywood story.
> 
> I've been jonesing for this fandom again.

 

_Chapter 1_

_Lit_

Damien Thorn sat in the altar room all alone after his first time addressing his congregation. He stood up to slide off his black hooded cloak to reveal his naked body. He could hear the delightful chants of _kill Richard_ as Ann and Paul fucked in the secret annex as the rest of them held each other's hands in a circle. Damien took off his palladium pentagram necklace, a modest offering from the group. He wrapped the necklace around his finger and sat on one of the pews to masturbate over the image of his “cousin” Mark Thorn. He was safely at a Cubs game with some classmates from Davidson while Damien stayed home under the guise of “homework”. The harder he pummeled himself the harder Ann and Paul fucked in the next room.

Many in the upper tiers respectfully warned that Mark was a liability and that important decisions needed to be made regarding him. Damien stated that the subject of Mark Thorn was strictly off limits, even with Ann, unless it was something about the day to day minutiae, Damien did not want to hear about it.

As he climaxed, he let out a small groan of pleasure as Paul and Ann did the same. He looked down to see his penis temporarily branded with the pentagram that he was holding.

_Ave Satani indeed._

With his mind's eye Damien saw them all, all cloaked, hoods up bowing towards the chapel with only the concrete wall separating them. He heard their voices say in unison.

_Hail Satan! Hail his beautiful son, Damien Thorn. We love and worship thee. We love you, Chosen One. We will die for you, Lord Damien. Guide Us to what awaits!_

Damien turned his lips upward and put his hand on the wall making the secret annex sway back and forth.

_Before you retire for the evening. You may use the indoor pool for your group orgy. Except Paul and Ann. Buher, keep watch for Mark's return, make sure that he gets to his room safely and Ann...my whore of Babylon, you are going to pack a bag and meet Richard at the airport and go to the lakehouse for a fuck session._

 

 

_Yes, my Lord_. They stated in unison.

Damien stayed in the private chapel until everyone took the hidden back steps out of the secret annex.

He blew out the lone black candle that was by the door.

“Ave Satani, Father.”

 

Damien felt immense satisfaction watching everyone leave. Buher made sure that Mark made it upstairs while Murray sped off with Ann in the limousine in the carport.

He walked upstairs and saw Mark sleeping in his bed, too tired to take off his clothes. He took a white candle out of the drawer and put it in the Thorn globe candleholder.

_My beautiful Father, I apologize for the white candle, bless this with your evil intent, that Mark Thorn will join us. For he and forever will be…._

Damien created the flame with his mind's eye as he let the matchbook fall on the dresser. Gazing into the flame as Mark started to take off his pants and masturbate in his sleep, Damien finished his thoughts,

... _For he and forever will be_

_LIT_


	2. Honor Thy Father

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damien gets a reminder.

__

_Chapter Two  
_ _Honor Thy Father_

It was mid April when Damien got the go-ahead. Grateful that for senior year he and Mark didn't have to room at the Academy, for Mark it was a perk for those with the wealthiest of parents. For Damien it was his father's desire. He sat at the dinner table pleased that this charade of family dinners was coming to an end. He only wanted to be with Mark. Ann, ever the slut, always wanted to play footsie under the table. Sometimes, if he was bored, Damien would let her foot travel up to his glorious cock, other times, like today all he had to do was give her a stern glare and she'd stop and would put her foot back into her spectator Chanel pump. 

Damien looked at Mark wearing a cobalt blue polo shirt with the collar down. The blue matched his eyes. He tried to keep his frequency low. Let Richard and Ann talk about mundane things while he thought of giving Mark the best blow job of his life.

He took a drink of milk, so unacceptable to him, unless it was paired with chocolate cake at 3 in the morning. 

“Damien...did you even hear a word I said?” Mark pushed his dinner plate away.

“No. What did you say?”

“You must have been dreaming about Stacey Carmichael. She wants to go to the Senior Cotillion with you.”

 _Yes, Mark, that must be it._ “Yes, Mark, that must be it.”

“ I am going to Harvard in the fall. When are you going to announce your decision?”

“You can't keep those schools waiting.” Richard advised as Ann drank her tea.

“I'll be making my decision shortly.” 

Father already told him it was to either be Oxford or Cambridge in England. Damien doubted that Mark would even be attending Harvard although he didn't know what that exactly meant yet. All he knew was that Richard Thorn was going to die.

 

Damien heard the sounds of his name in his head. They were all doing their nightly prayer rituals. Some had their own altar rooms, some were in their executive offices with their doors locked, some were in their beds. They were all his. The link to his Father. He knew Ann was fingering herself in the shower hoping that Damien would join her. Quite frankly, he wouldn't have minded if she joined Richard in a soon-to-be early grave. 

Damien was brought back to the surface when Mark came in the room with the final two pieces of the strawberry tarts that they had for dessert. 

_Let's play a game, Father. I'll leave the flock to you._

“Thanks, Mark.” Damien casually flipped the pages of his math book. “You don't mind if I light a few candles.”

“No.” Mark put his desert plate on his end table. “So have you decided on a college yet?”

Damien charged these candles earlier and blessed them with Satan's wisdom. He couldn't use his mind's eye to light them with Mark present and alert so he opened his desk drawer to take out the matchbook as Mark droned on about senior year and maybe, they can go to college together, which Damien would not allow himself to think about.

He focused on the flame while he silently seeked his Father's guidance.

_Hail Satan._

 

Mark couldn't eat another bite.

“What am I doing? What am I doing?” He said putting his plate down his voice all full of panic like a little child who left their teddy bear behind. 

Damien spun around in his chair, unsure where this any of this was going, “Are you okay, Mark Is something on your mind?”

“You'll think I'm stupid, Damien.”

“No, I won't. You can tell me anything.”

“Well...ever since that remark was made in phys ed, it really has me curious, but I wonder is something wrong with me. Can we go into the bathroom, Damien? I wouldn't ask if it wasn't important.” The sweat dripping off his brow.

Damien caught his Father's ever watchful eye in the flame. Damien answered swiftly.

_I won't be long._

 

Damien's mind flashed to two weeks ago in gym, or rather, after when they were all in the showers except for Mark who with a few other cadets were on events committee and took an earlier class. 

Damien watched Mark pace back and forth, his hands just as sweaty as his hair.  
He sat on the gray marble steps that led to the bath. 

“Mark…”

“Damien, I don't want you to think that I'm weird, okay? I'm not gay...and you're my cousin….I think that I am going to puke.”

“You don't want to do that.” 

“One of the guys said you are rather well endowed, but I never really noticed.” Mark couldn't take the heat and ripped the shirt off his body. 

“No.” Damien was surprised that, the words came out of his own mouth. His Father was pulling the strings. It wasn't genuine. As much as he wanted to tear off his trousers and show Mark his beastly cock. It would have to happen later. As off putting as it might have seemed, Damien stood up and stated calmly, “Take a cold shower. You'll feel better.”  
He left the room and closed the door without giving Mark a chance to respond.

It was three in the morning when Ann Thorn couldn't sleep. Paul informed her hours earlier when Richard was in his study working that someone of importance was going to be arriving at Thorn Manor in the dark of night and not to question it. 

Her sharp instincts told her someone was in the family room. She reached for her blue silk robe and quietly left her wretched husband to his slumber. 

The moans were getting louder and she felt herself cum in her panties as she inched closer. Seeing the female form only clothed in a nuns headdress and masturbating with a cross in their living room made her get on her knees and crawl to the woman. 

_“Hail Satan and his Beautiful son Damien!”_

_“Yes!” Ann replied, “Fuck me you gorgeous creature….fuck me.”_

Morning:

Damien was livid. 

His needs were supposed to come first. Someone was in the house last night. He didn't know who or why. He just knew that Ann betrayed him. Regardless of his Father he felt that he should be notified. 

Mark sat down at the breakfast table with an unexplainable thirst. He didn't wait for the servants as he poured himself a glass of water from the crystal pitcher. 

“Why are you so glum, Damien?”

His Father had erased Mark's memory regarding their conversation in the bathroom yesterday evening. 

“I am okay. After breakfast, you can have Murray take you to school.”

“Are you playing hookey or something?”

“No. Just arriving late. Let Neff know.”

Mark was confused, but it was always best to let Damien be Damien than try to figure out the inner workings of his cousin's mind.

 

Damien waited patiently in the living room while the staff were cleaning other rooms and Ann was playing the dutiful wife. How dare she avoid him for most of the morning? He was about to call out for her in his mind when the fireplace roared and pushed Damien onto the floor. He stared at the flame and it seemed to hiss and crackle back at him.

_I am your Father._

_This is your only warning._

_Get Up._

Damien did as he was told as Richard carrying his briefcase ran into the room with Ann behind him, biting her bottom lip, who kept her head down out of respect for the Father and the Son.

“What happened, Damien?”

“ I don't know, Uncle Richard. I was just getting ready for school and the fireplace just went on by itself.”

“Ann, call Jim to take a look, before we go to the summer house. You seem to be running late, Damien. You can ride to school with me.” 

Damien hid his displeasure as Ann kissed him on the cheek. Richard Thorn was going to be dead soon, and for now, that's all that mattered.


End file.
